vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Momoe
|-|Nagisa Momoe= |-|Doppel Charlotte= |-|Charlotte= |-|Charlotte (True Form)= Summary Nagisa Momoe is a supporting character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She first appeared as the witch Charlotte, before being properly introduced in the sequel Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion. In Magia Record, she is shown once again working for Ultimate Madoka to help save the stray timeline. This time, we are also introduced to her backstory in which elaborates upon her relationship with her mother and how she became a magical girl. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 7-C | Unknown, At least 7-C as Doppel Charlotte Name: Nagisa Momoe, Bebe, Charlotte, Witch of Cheesecake (Original concept), Witch of Dessert Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Possibly 8-12) Classification: Witch | Law of Cycles Assistant, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Power Modification, Extrasensory Perception, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Size Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fake Body Creation, Size Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Reality Warping, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Large Size (Type 1), Small Size (Type 1), Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Familiar Summoning, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair. Also capable of respawning another Charlotte from her mouth various times). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul). | Same as before, Awakened Power, Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Immortality (Type 8. Is a part of the Law of Cycle), Acausality (Type 1. Should be similar to Sayaka Miki in this regard), Regeneration (Low-Godly, was stated in her Magia Record to be capable of becoming physical from just being a soul), when inflicted with a status condition or heavily injured, she enters her intermediate phase, Weather Manipulation and slight Durability Negation with Magical Bubbles and Doppel Charlotte, Statistics Amplification (Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Attack Potency), Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification against Bind (Paralysis Inducement, Regeneration nullification, and Power Nullification) and Burn (Status Effect Inducement/Fire Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation (As Doppel Charlotte, she seemingly bits off parts of reality, it is unknown if normal Charlotte can do this too however). Resistance to the following: Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Power Modification (Her power directly come from Ultimate Madoka), improved Mind Manipulation Resistance (Being a part of the Law of Cycle and share her awareness as well). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Able to bite off the head of Mami Tomoe in one strike) | Unknown (After becoming part of the Law of Cycles, Sayaka Miki gained a considerable boost in strength. Nagisa should recieve a similar boost as well as Charlotte) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Completely blitzed Mami Tomoe) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman (From sheer size, lifted up Mami Tomoe's body with only her teeth) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: Mountain level+ (Impervious to Mami Tomoe's and Homura Akemi's normal attacks, although she did defeat Mami Tomoe before using her Tiro Finale Train.) | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Below standard melee range, likely tens of meters in her true form, likely kilometers with Witch abilities. | Melee Range, extended Melee Range with Size Manipulation, a couple of dozens of meters with Bubble Trumpet. Same as before for Doppel Charlotte and normal Charlotte Standard Equipment: A Magical Bowl, Bubble Trumpet Intelligence: Likely Animalistic | Possibly Significantly High (Acts like a child most of the times, but as a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka she should have a degree of cosmic awareness similar to Sayaka's. Her backstory suggests that she has a degree of awareness not present in the main series or Rebellion.) Weaknesses: As a witch, an explosion inside the body can kill it. | Has an obsession over cheese. Feats: * Blitzed Mami Tomoe * Seemingly considered capable enough for Ultimate Madoka to send off on two missions, despite having access to a literally infinite amount of magical girls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** My Goodness Nano Desu: Increases her attack potency and induces a fog that heavily reduces her enemy's ability to aim. * Memoria: ** Bonds of Destiny: Increases durability as well as the degree of which she resists status effects. ** The Girl Who Came Back: Increases Attack Potency and gives Nagisa Regeneration. ** Nagisa Will Resolve Things!: Reduces the attack potency of an enemy's normal attacks, on top of reducing the power of blast attacks. Also gives Nagisa a chance to stun her enemies. ** Nagisa's Declaration of Independence: Increases the rate her Accele attacks increases her Magia and the attack potency of her Magia attack. ** A Room Shrouded In Darkness: Passively gives Nagisa a heightened resistance against Bind and Burn. ** To Step Over the Boundary: Increases her attack potency; further increases her attack potency when she's in her intermediate state. * Magical Bubbles: Nagisa releases a current of bubbles which explode on impact, creating fog and piercing durability. * Doppel Charlotte: Nagisa's head becomes a massive candy from which Doppel Charlotte bursts out and bites the space that the enemy is inhibiting, eating most of the area around them. Like Magical Bubbles, it also creates a fog and pierces durability. * Mamiru: As a witch, she bites off her opponent's head. As shown by Homura's Revenge and the main series, she does so quite often. * Size Manipulation: When hitting someone with the Magical Bowl, shrinking her target and allowing Nagisa to eat them. * Bubble Beam: A powerful long-range attack that shoots explosive bubbles. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one which has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. As part of the Law of Cycles, she can summon Charlotte as well. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Charlotte | Law of Cycles Assistant and Magia Record Gallery Nagisanmg.png|Normal Nagisa and her Magical Girl form Charolette.gif Nagisa_bebe_face.jpg|Intermediate Phase untitled_drawing_by_cronacupcake-d6yk38s.png|Bebe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Kids Category:Witches Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Space Users